A conventional electric parking brake disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201531632 includes a main body unit, a lining unit, a braking unit and an actuating unit. The braking unit includes a first braking member, a second braking member, and a connecting member connected to the second braking member. The actuating unit includes a support connected to the connecting member, an actuator connected to the support, and a driving shaft driven by the actuator and driving the first braking member. During a parking operation, the driving shaft drives the first and second braking members to move toward each other such that, the lining unit is driven to clamp a brake disk.
However, during the parking operation, the second braking member of the braking unit has multiple degrees of freedom relative to the main body unit, and thus may be easily lifted up when braking suddenly. As a result, the parking stability of the conventional electric parking brake is influenced.